I Hate Injections
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Sometimes the toughest man can be the biggest baby.


I Hate Injections  
  
A/N: I had this idea when I was having my own Meningococcal C needle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eames and Goren sat at their desks on a day which was too good to be inside. Spring was in the air and it was a time of joy - except for the two detectives.  
  
"Can we ppplllleeaassseee do something?" Goren asked leaning back in his chair counting the little squares on the ceiling. Eames was occupied writing a letter to a friend, and was getting annoyed with his constant whining.  
  
"Go read a book on Nanotechnology or something," she suggested. He sighed.  
  
"I did that yesterday. Don't you have something for me to do?" he asked. Eames threw her pen on the desk, annoyed, and rose from her chair.  
  
"Wait here a minute," she said and she headed to a room on the other side of the level. She came out holding a box and plonked it onto his desk. He looked in it and saw model cars.  
  
"Hey, where did you get these?" he asked pulling them out.  
  
"From that Ferrari guy. Remember? I know how much you loved that car." She sat back down and picked up the pen.  
  
"Am I allowed to play with these? Aren't they evidence or something?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"No. Who cares? The guy is in prison, I don't think he'll mind," she said, finishing the letter and folding it up. She looked into her draws for an envelope, but didn't find one.  
  
"Do you have an envelope?" she asked Goren, but he was too busy inspecting the detail on the cars. She rolled her eyes and walked to Deakins' office. She was in there for a while, when Goren heard his name being called. He turned to see Eames in Deakins' doorway. He got up and joined them.  
  
"Detectives, here are your forms for the vaccinations. They'll be here in about 3 hours," he said, handing them both the purple forms. Goren looked at it.  
  
"Vaccinations? What vaccinations?" he asked, with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"I told you three weeks ago. You are getting a Meningococcal C injection. I just need you both to sign these and they'll be here to give everyone their jabs." Eames nodded and headed back to her desk with the envelope and form in hand, but Goren sat there staring at the form.  
  
"Anything wrong detective Goren?" Deakins asked leaning forward. Goren shook his head, jumped out the seat and walked quickly back to his desk. Eames looked at him. His face was all red.  
  
"Are you ok there?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded frantically.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. I'm fine. I have to go and.uh.look out the window," he said and raced out. Eames was left, puzzled and searching for an explanation for his weird behaviour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren returned half an hour later with a coffee and two muffins. He looked much happier and at ease. Eames looked at him strangely.  
  
"What's with you?" she asked. He handed her the chocolate chip muffin.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just needed some fresh air. Isn't it stuffy in here? And it is spring. The best time of the year. Did you know-" he was cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
"Goren. Uh huh, yeah. Really? Ok, we'll be right there," he said rising from his chair.  
  
"There has been some suspicious behaviour in a computer repair shop about four blocks from here. They have found blood on the guy. He has no cuts or rips on his clothes," he said pulling Eames up.  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. This is more important."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at Rob's Computer Fix-it to find a man tied up on the floor and three store attendants hiding behind the counter.  
  
"Detectives, thank god you're here," one man said as he cautiously stepped around the tied up man.  
  
"What happened?" Eames asked.  
  
"This man came in demanding to be hidden. He had a knife and said the cops were after him. We didn't know what to do so we knocked him out and tied him up until you got here," the man said. Goren picked the tied up man, ripped the tape off his mouth and sat him on a chair.  
  
"Ok, so what did you do huh? Drugs? Rape? Murder? Come on. Spill it," he said, pacing in front of him. The man started to cry.  
  
"I stole come dope from my girlfriend. She tried to get it back, but I think I killed her."  
  
"What do you mean by 'think' you killed her?" Eames asked, stepping forward.  
  
"I hit her with a metal baseball bat on the back. She fell to the floor and then I left," he confessed.  
  
"Can you tell us where this happened?" Goren asked. He nodded. "Ok, we'll take you with us," he said pulling the man to his feet once again and they headed to the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived the door was shut. It had been hours since they left the office and Eames was getting a tad uptight. When they got into the apartment, there was nobody there.  
  
"Where did she go?" the man said.  
  
"Well I guess you didn't kill her. Maybe she ran away," Goren antagonised. Suddenly a few police men came and arrested the man.  
  
"Thank you detectives. We have been looking for this man for hours," one of them said and handcuffed him.  
  
"We'd better go. I hope his girlfriend is all right. That'll teach him not to steal dope," Eames said as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived back at the office, Deakins was waiting for them.  
  
"Where the hell have you two been?" he asked. Goren looked at him.  
  
"We had a case. Some guy beat his girlfriend up for dope," he said. "Shoot, did we miss out injections? Damn." He shrugged and sat down at his desk and started reading a newspaper he picked up.  
  
"No, actually they were running late, so you are just in time. They will do you two and then pack up. So quickly now," he said and left them. Goren banged his head on the desk. Eames folded her arms.  
  
"Oh, I see. You don't like needled, do you. And that was-" she paused and banged her hands on her sides. "That was all a set up so you didn't have to be here," she figured it out. He nodded, still looking down.  
  
"I dunno. It is just something I have about injections. Can't stand the horrible things." Eames pulled him up.  
  
"You baby. Look at yourself! You are a big boy now. Come on, I'll hold your hand," she said and pulled him to a little booth made up of room dividers. The nurse looked at the two.  
  
"Forms?" she asked. Goren smiled.  
  
"We didn't fill them out. So I don't get a needle then?" he said. She shook her head.  
  
"Are any of you taking medication?" They both shook their heads. "Are you pregnant?" she asked looking at Eames. She shook her head. "Either of you had a blood transfusion in the last 30 days?" both of them shook their heads again. "Then you're fit to have them. Just sign the forms after. Eames rolled up her sleeve as the nurse prepared to give her the injection. It was a small needle with a tiny bit of syrup.  
  
"See Goren, nothing," she said as the needle went in, and out again.  
  
"Oh, we have a needle phobia do we? We'll I'll be gentle," she said as Goren rolled up his sleeve. Eames sat next to him. He held his breath as the needle went in, and out again. "Done. Just sign the forms and you can be on your way," she said. They signed and left.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad huh?" she said. He shook his head. "Why is it that women can stand them, but men can't? They all say they are sooo tough, then when they have to have needles, they run like little kids?" she said. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Thanks, Eames. I know I'm a pain sometimes," he said, feeling embarrassed that he was so worked up over a tiny needle.  
  
"It's ok. Lots of people are scared of needles. It isn't exactly my favourite thing in the world either. Now lets go get ice cream," she said as they left work. The air outside was cool, and fragrant blossoms swept on the breeze from the park. Life was good, and Goren was glad he wouldn't leave it with Meningococcal C 


End file.
